<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Level One by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999613">Level One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2'>RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multifandom Smut [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bantering, Don't copy to another site, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Pietro Maximoff is a human vibrator, Request Fills, Switch Alex Summers, Switch Pietro Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1- Curious Cat Anon: Can i request havok/quicksilver maybe having their first time together? maybe with some added banter and nervousness (because Peter)?</p><p>2-Tumblr Anon: Ooh can i request more alex/peter with maybe peter being a little shit and getting alex angry/frustrated so then alex takes revenge and takes his time with peter knowing how impatience he gets?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff/Alex Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multifandom Smut [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/880653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Feels weird right?” Peter quipped from where he was kneeling behind Alex. The blond sighed at his partner’s voice and wiggled his hips slightly as he did his best to adjust to having Peter’s finger in his ass. </p><p> “Weird, but not a bad weird,” Alex agreed before he gasped, jerking forward when Peter’s finger crooked from its place inside of him and brushed against something that made him gasp. </p><p> “What was that?” Alex panted as he locked his elbows to keep himself up on his hands and knees. </p><p> “That my pretty blond boyfriend is your prostate. It’s more or less an on switch for all our pleasure,” Peter explained and Alex made a noise of understanding before it morphed into a moan of pleasure when Peter pressed hard against his prostate again. </p><p> “You like that right? Why do you think I go cry whenever you finger me with those long-ass fingers of yours? You always hit my prostate and I’m always on the edge of coming before you even get in me!” Peter babbled as he pressed a second finger into Alex, grinning when Alex rocked back to meet the new stretch almost eagerly. </p><p> “I think I may get it,” Alex commented.</p><p> “Not yet pretty boy, but soon!” Peter promised cheerfully as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alex’s spine. With a wicked smile on his face, the silver-haired man focused and his fingers vibrated with his speed. Alex let out a strangled noise and collapsed forward until his chest and face were pressed to the bed below and arms sprawled out on either side of his head. </p><p>“That’s cheating,” Alex grunted as he steadied his breathing as the vibrations stopped and Peter just simply curled his fingers against the blond’s prostate teasingly. </p><p> “Just using all my advantages,” Peter said cheerfully before he tugged his fingers out and just took a moment to stare at the way the slightly older man’s pink hole fluttered and twitched from the stretch. </p><p> “Don’t tell me… You can vibrate your cock as well?” Alex huffed as he pushed himself up onto his elbows while spreading his knees a bit wider to get a better balance. </p><p>“Oh baby, you’re in for a ride with me. Don’t worry, I’ll take it easy on you for your first time!” Peter promised with a cheeky smile making Alex’s lips twitch as he fought against his smile. </p><p>“Appreciated, truly,” Alex quipped back before he repressed a shiver when cool lube was dripped over his hole and rubbed in gently. </p><p>“Just relax and remember to breathe and uh, bare down. It will help since this is your first time.” Peter murmured as he carefully slid the condom onto his erection and slicked up his length with copious amounts of lube. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, I trust you not to hurt me. Besides if it starts to hurt too much, I’ll blast your ass.” Alex joked, but he was also serious. He had much better control over his powers but sometimes they still flared up usually when he was in pain. </p><p> “I know babycakes,” Peter patted Alex’s ass fondly before laughing when Alex glared at him as he looked over his shoulder. </p><p> “Cross that one off the list, never call me babycakes again,” Alex deadpanned.</p><p> “Haha, okay, okay! Babycakes is no more,” Peter promised before he schooled his face and curled his fingers around the base of his cock. </p><p> “Ready?” Peter asked, completely serious for once. Alex had been extremely careful when they first had sex and every time since so he of course had to be just as kind and careful in return. </p><p>“Ready,” Alex confirmed with a nod before letting his head hang down and rested his forehead on the bed. </p><p>Alex let out a shuddering breath as Peter eased the head of his cock into Alex from behind. The blond tightened his grip on the bedsheets and breathed out while relaxing and baring down just as Peter had instructed. It did make the stretch easier and slowly, inch by inch Peter sheathed his cock into him. </p><p> “How do you feel?” Peter asked as he smoothed a hand up and down Alex’s tense spine, pleased that the blond was slowly relaxing under his touch. </p><p>“Full, odd, but full in a good way,” Alex murmured as he took stock of his body when Peter came to a stop, his balls pressed firmly against Alex’s ass. </p><p> “It’s a good feeling right?” Peter hummed as he stayed still even though every molecule in his body ached to move, to go fast but he could control it. He could control his urges and his needs to make sure he didn’t hurt Alex. He refused to hurt Alex like this so he stayed still and only allowed his hand to move up and down Alex’s spine. </p><p>“Oh, oh!” Alex gasped when he rolled his hips back slightly and the shift of Peter’s cock inside of him made him see stars as the head of the speedster’s cock nudged against his prostate.</p><p> “Do you want me to move now pretty boy?” Peter asked curiously. </p><p> “Yes, g-god yes.” Alex’s breathing stuttered before a loud moan was punched out of him when Peter rolled his hips. </p><p>“Feels good right?” Peter grinned as he planted his hands firm on Alex’s hips and set a steadily increasing pace and soon Alex was rocking back to meet each of Peter’s thrusts. </p><p>“I, ah, I can see why you like this so much,” Alex gasped as he gasped for air, his body felt alive in a way he never experienced before and he wanted more. No wonder Peter was always eager for it all the time. </p><p> “Are you ready for the really fun part? Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you as I promised.” Peter leaned down and planted numerous kisses over Alex’s shoulders, making sure to leave a few marks in his wake. </p><p> “Y-Yeah, bring it on.” Alex agreed before his world exploded around him when Peter’s cock vibrated inside of him, directly against his prostate. Alex slumped forward, gasping soundlessly for breath as Peter fucked his ass with that vibrating cock of his even though Alex had already come.<br/>
Peter’s cock stopped vibrating and his thrusts became erratic. Alex lifted a heavy arm and reached back blindly for his lover and sighed when Peter grabbed his hand, holding onto his hand tightly as he slammed his cock into his boyfriend once more. Peter groaned out Alex’s name in pleasure as he came, filling the condom he had on. </p><p> “That was taking it easy?” Alex managed to find the words after Peter eased out of him, discarding the filled condom and was clinging to him like a koala as per usual. All done in a second thanks to his speed. Alex turned his head and kissed Peter soundly. </p><p> “Yup! Once you can take my awesome vibrating dick without coming straight away, then I’ll take you to level two.” Peter promised cockily, winking at the blond who rolled his eyes fondly but swung his arm around his boyfriend to hold him close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tumblr Anon: Ooh can i request more alex/peter with maybe peter being a little shit and getting alex angry/frustrated so then alex takes revenge and takes his time with peter knowing how impatience he gets?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on pretty boy, I know you can go faster than this.” Peter groaned impatiently as he whacked Alex’s thigh. Alex sighed from where he was kneeling between Peter’s spread thighs, two fingers buried deep in the speedster’s ass. </p><p> “Of course I can go faster than this, but I don’t plan on it.” Alex retorted, unimpressed with Peter’s bratty mood today. </p><p> “Allleexxx,” Peter whined truly sounding like a brat before he gasped and squirmed when Alex brushed his fingers over his prostate. </p><p> “You wouldn’t have felt that if I had been going fast,” Alex said smugly making Peter roll his eyes and drop his arms above his head, his fingers blurring slightly to keep himself from using his powers and fucking himself fast and hard on his boyfriend’s fingers. </p><p> “Come on baby please, I can be good.” Peter simpered while batting his eyelashes at the blond who raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“I can totally be good! I could be using my powers to pin you down and ride you, but I’m not doing that! See, I’m being good!” Peter rambled before he fell silent when Alex leaned down and kissed the speedster. </p><p>“You are being good right now, but we’ll see if you can keep it up.” Alex purred as he slipped his fingers out of the other man. Peter pouted, but he watched with excitement plain on his face as Alex sat back on his heels. Alex rolled a condom onto his erection and applied a handful of lube to the length of his cock. </p><p> “Remember Peter, try and be good for me,” Alex smirked as he grabbed one of Peter’s legs, hooking it over his hip as he leaned down, pressing the head of his cock against his boyfriend’s hole. </p><p> “Hah, hah, I, ah, I’ll be good.” Peter gasped out, head tipping back as he dug his vibrating fingers into the pillow above his head as Alex slowly entered him, inch after inch of the blond’s cock penetrating him in what felt like slow motion and it was all Peter could do to not shake apart. </p><p>It felt like an eternity before Alex was fully seated inside of him and Peter was moments away from vibrating out of his skin and it was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to move, not to come, not to do anything but breathe. </p><p> “So you can be good,” Alex’s lips quirked up as he ran his palms over Peter’s shaking thighs, proud of his boyfriend as he knew how hard it was for the speedster to stay still, even more so during sex. </p><p> “I’m trying, but if you don’t start moving I think I’ll explode and not in a fun way,” Peter said from between gritted teeth, grinding them together when Alex just chuckled and kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Relax Peter,” Alex said as he snapped his hips making Peter gasp and arch as his boyfriend did what he was asked. Alex planted his hands on Peter’s hips, pinning his boyfriend to the bed as he began to fuck into him with precise thrusts that made Peter moan and claw at the pillow. </p><p> “Such a good boy for me,” Alex praised as he kissed up Peter’s chest as he changed the angle of his hips and drove into the speedster harder. </p><p> “Alex, oh god! Right there, pretty boy!” Peter begged as his body thrummed with pleasure and his barely restrained speed as Alex hammered against his prostate. <br/>“Shit, I think you’re slipping babe,” Alex swore as Peter vibrated around his cock, from the glazed-over look in his eyes Alex knew that it wasn’t on purpose. </p><p> “It’s okay, you’re been so good for me even if you were a little shit at the start. Come if you want to,” Alex praised as he ducked his head down and kissed his boyfriend soundly. </p><p> Peter groaned into the blond’s mouth and let go of his hold on his speed. His whole body vibrated and his cock jerked as ropes of cum spurted from the tip, painting Peter’s stomach with his release as he was unable to stop himself. </p><p> Alex grunted into Peter’s mouth, their tongues sliding together as Alex rutted into the speedster a few more times before he stilled and came. Alex almost collapsed on top of his blurring boyfriend’s body. Alex managed to pull out and then he collapsed on the bed next to Peter. Peter turned on his side and slung his arm and leg over the blond, nuzzling his face against Alex’s neck with a happy sigh. </p><p> “So… If I stop being a little shit in bed, I can get more orgasms like that?” Peter asked curiously. </p><p> “Think you can manage it?” Alex rested his cheek on Peter’s silver hair, closing his eyes as he held his speedster boyfriend close. </p><p> “I’ll give it a shot,” Peter said cheerfully making Alex smile fondly and drop a kiss onto his boyfriend’s soft hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242</p><p>https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>